Returning
by LeshaMichelle
Summary: Full Trailer inside! PLEASE READ! :p TROYELLA!
1. Trailer

Returning

Trailer: **narration/**_scene/_dialogue

**She was the most popular girl in school**

_Shows Sharpay walking down the hall with everyone staring at her_

"Hey, Sharpay." one guy whistles "Looking good."

**He was just the average boy**

_Shows Troy walking down the hall like he doesn't exist_

"Watch it dork!" someone yells as Troy bumps into them.

**He had one true friend**

_Shows Troy and Chad walking in the park just goofing around_

"What ever happens we're brothers." Chad tells Troy as they did their secrete handshake.

**She was the girl in was vulnerably in love with**

_Shows Troy watching intently as Sharpay does her finishing line in the spring musicale _

"You will be mine Sharpay." He says to himself as he falls asleep

**His friend always tells him to just go for it**

_Shows Troy and Chad talking _

"Why don't you just tell her?" He asks

**But when he finally does his dreams shatter**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay talking_

"Sharpay," Troy started "I really like you and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" "Ha! Like I'd waste my time with you!" she replied and walked off.

**When Troy's family move away how will things turn out?**

_Shows Troy packing his things_

"Bye Troy. I'll miss you man." Chad told him. "Yeah you, too."

**But when Troy comes back two tears later for senior year everyone's in for a big surprise.**

(This is when the scenes flash by real fast)

_Shows a big crowd in the entrance of East High_

_Shows Troy walking down the hallway with his arms around one of the hottest girls anyone's ever seen, seven more kids side by side of each other, and a whole different group of kids. All wearing blue and gold letterman jackets for the boys and Sweaters for the girls and looking like they were Abercrombie and Fitch Models._

_Shows Chad walking around a party totally wasted_

_Shows Sharpay trying to make a move on Troy _

_Shows Troy getting beat up in an alley_

_Shows Taylor getting a note threatening to kill her _

_Shows Chad looking at Troy jealous_

_Shows Gabriella and Sharpay fighting on the ground_

_Shows Ryan lying in a coma _

_Shows Jason smoking pot_

_Shows a kid pointing a gun and a shat is heard_

(A distant heart beat)

"I thought you loved me?"

"TROY!!!" she screams

"Kelsi look out for the car!"

"I hate you!"

"What happened to my best friend?"

"Whatever happens, we'll always be brothers."

"I'll love you forever and always"

"Forever and always."

_**Find out what happens and more in…Returning**_

**Love it? Hate it? C'mon tell me what you think. Just push the green little button at the bottom. You know you want to…**

**Love, Rfee89 :p**


	2. Prologue

**Chapter 1: One Step At a Time**

**Prologue: **

**Troy's POV**

Have you ever felt like you were just in a place to be there? Like you're just a seat warmer? A filler in society? A nobody? Well, I do. Everyday. Here. At school. To some it's a safe haven, a place to relax, to get away from the problems at home. Not to me. My home is my safe haven. I have a great family, the room any sixteen year-old would be proud of, and privacy. (Okay, privacy? Not so much.) Anyway, to me school's a living hell! It's just a place with people who think they're better than everybody else. It just causes problems on top of problems. I hate it. I don't hate school and the concept of learning, but the conceited people that go there. I love to learn knew things. I just love the idea that I'm going to go to college and make my own decisions, and not follow in the foot steps of my father. Nor do I have to live off of his money. I just want to make it in the world with my own mind.

My name's Troy Bolton, and I'm just a dork here at East High. I have only one friend, Chad Danforth. We met in pre-school, and have been friends ever since. We both love basketball, but our school doesn't have any sports teams, because its all about drama and academics. I've only had two girlfriends, but they only wanted me for my money. Yeah, my family's filthy stinking rich. My dad's the CEO of some top notch company, but whatever. I guess you could say I'm just about the richest guy here at school. Most people don't know it, because I don't flaunt it. Unlike Sharpay and Ryan Evans, E.H.'s power pack. They run the drama department and just about the rest of the school. Little do they know is that the only reason they even have money is, because before they were even born their parents were dirt poor, but my dad gave their dad a job. He just kept moving up in the company, and next thing you know, he's my dad's partner, but they'll never know. Every time they were suppose to come "Meet the Bolton's" they'd lie and say they have more 'important' things to do. I never cared, though. Who am I kidding? Of, course I cared. I'd give anything to have Sharpay in my house. She's the girl I'm in love with. She's everything I could ask for…or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I'll explain at the end. Thanks for all of your support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't High School Musical, but I could always dream, right? **

I Hurt Her, Man: Chapter 1

The halls were bustling with students and teachers alike, who were just itching for the day to be over already. It was the passing to the last period of the day. The greatest day of the week- Friday. Friends were walking and talking, trying to put together their final plans for the upcoming weekend. The week after next is spring break, so this weekend has to go out with a bang. Since, the next weekend is going to be dedicated to family. Oh, the joy! The main talk is about the party tomorrow night at no other than the Evans' residence. Anyone who's anyone is going to be there. This is exactly why Troy was going to be at home, in his room trying to entertain himself with something. Anything. Right now he was at his locker getting his books; trying to get the party, the Evans, and anything else that is irrelevant to him out of his mind. Just as he was finishing trying to clear his mind, his best friend brought everything crashing back in.

"So, here's the deal." Chad exclaimed with a smirk playing on his face. He had a basketball under his arm, as usual. A shirt that says: I come with my own soundtrack, some faded jeans, and some converse. The smirk on his face that screamed: this is trouble!

"No." Troy simply stated, closing his locker and walking off to class. Chad was quick to come into step.

"But you haven't even heard what I had to say."

"And I really don't want to."

"But, why?"

"Because you have that look." He replied walking in the classroom and taking his seat.

"What look?" Chad was truly confused. As usual.

"That stupid look you always get when you come out with some 'great' idea. In the end, though, I always get in trouble. Even though, it was you're idea."

"Oh, that look. Well, this plan isn't like that. It's going to surely work." Chad said to persuade Troy, but it sounded like he was trying to persuade himself, too.

"I've heard that before." Troy mumbled, getting ready to listen to another one of Chad's 'fool proof' plans.

"So, you know how Sharpay and Ryan are having the party tomorrow. Of course, you have. Who hasn't heard about it? Anyway, you know Mr. and Mrs. Evans practically think you're their own son. I say we call them tonight, say their 'precious' children didn't give us invites to their 'precious' party. Next, we're walking through their front door. It's the perfect plan! I couldn't believe I thought of it myself." He finished as if he just created microwave popcorn. Even though it was a good plan-for once-Troy still wasn't going to go for it. For one, he didn't want to worry with Mr. and Mrs. Evans. They didn't do anything. Secondly, even if they did get in the party who would they talk to? What would Sharpay and her followers say? Not that he cared. It's just too much to worry over nothing important. Thirdly, he didn't want to go the stupid party anyway. Did he?

"Please Troy? I just ask this tiny favor. It's not even hard."

"Why do you want to go so much anyways?"

"Um, hot chicks? Duh!" he replied as if he was saying his hair was big.

"No." With that, the conversation was over. One, Troy was tired of talking about it. Two, Ms. Finley came through the door, the science teacher.

"Okay, class turn to page 321 in your textbooks." She instructed as she started writing the lesson on the board. Troy was just about to daze off, when a paper ball came in connection with his head. He turned towards Chad, but for once he focused on his work. So, he turned to his next suspects Mark O'Brian and Bryant West, two of Sharpay's followers. Sure enough, once he faced them they were snickering like girls. They, as well as any other idiots who practically adore and obey Miss. Evans, have always tried to make Troy's life a living hell. They always think they're better than him and Chad. It's a shame they don't know the truth. The truth that if it wasn't for the Bolton's the Evans' would be dirt poor, but nobody seems to care about the truth anymore.

It all started thirty-six years ago, twenty years before Troy, Chad, Sharpay and Ryan, or any of their friends were born. Richard Evans and Jack Bolton were best friends in high school and the first half of college, but Richard dropped out. Once, Jack graduated he started his own company and got married to the love of his life, Lucy. One day Paul was walking down the street and saw Richard on the sidewalk. He invited him to go get some coffee, and catch up. They started talking and Jack offered Rick a job, and he accepted. Now, Rick is the partner at the company, and is living large. He married Jane, the lady who used to be the receptionist at the company, and has two 'lovely' kids: Sharpay and Ryan Evans. Troy has heard this story millions of times, but he and Chad are the only ones who know the truth. His family made theirs. Troy was pulled out of his thoughts when Ms. Finley called on him to answer the question.

"Huh?" he asked. Everyone started to snicker, except Chad of course.

"What does a Convergent Boundary form when two continental plates collide?" She asked again folding her arms.

"Folded mountains."

"Give me an example."

"Um, the Himalayas."

"Very good." She replied turning back to the board. He spent the rest of the period just staring at the clock and thinking about Chad's plan. It wasn't so bad. Mr. Evans would love the idea of them coming over to meet his kids and their friends. He's been trying to get it together ever since they were in fourth grade, they're in tenth now. He'd freaking jump for joy if someone told him the idea. The thing is, they already know each other, whether his kids knew it or not. Sure, they knew they all knew they went to the same school, but them knowing who he really was is something completely different. If they found out Troy Bolton was their father's partner's son, they'd fall out in laughter. They'd probably think they were getting Punk'd, waiting for Ashton Kutcher to jump out of some bush. Truth be told, though, he'd be happy to be in the same room with Sharpay. He's had a super crush on her ever since the beginning of sixth grade when she told him she liked his eyes. He's been drooling over her ever since then. Chad is the only one who knows his secrete. He has plans on keeping it that way, too. Finally, the bell rung and everyone started filing out of the room. Troy went up to his locker to get the things he needed to study for the weekend, and went searching for his best friend. He found him trying to pick up some girls by his locker, and laughed when he saw them roll their eyes and walk away from him disgusted.

"What's so funny?" Chad snapped turning around to face Troy.

"Oh, nothing really, just your failing attempt to get yourself a girl. Maybe you should just give up, already." He replied walking up to his car door and unlocking it. He had a brand new, glossy yellow Lamborghini. This was the only thing that'll make someone think his family had money. Most people just looked over it, though. Just a birthday present, they thought. He got it one Wednesday afternoon after school one day, though. no special occasion.

"Whatever." Chad remarked getting in the car. "At least I actually try. You're the one who's had a crush on a girl for about five years. But is too afraid to go talk to her."

"Wow. That hurt." Troy replied sarcastically pulling out of the student parking lot, and unto the road.

"I just got _the_ perfect reason for you to go to the party!" Chad exclaimed after about ten minutes of riding in silence. He is so random at times.

"What is it?" Troy asked with a little hesitation pulling into his drive way. He got out of the car, got out his things, and walked through the door that was already being held open by one of his butlers.

"Hello, Master Troy and Chad." Greg, the butler said in a greeting, bowing his head.

"Look, Greg, I told you before, it's just Troy and Chad not the 'master' part. Okay?" Troy said to the guy who's been around even before he could even remember.

"Sorry, sir, but it wouldn't be right." He replied walking off. Troy just sighed and started walking off to the kitchen.

"Well," Chad started, "at least he stopped calling us by our last names." He chuckled walking to the refrigerator getting an apple.

"Yeah," Troy replied grabbing a bottle of water and hopping on the counter, "it was like he was talking to our fathers. Ugh! Now that was just plain torture."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, you know your mom's going to catch you if she finds you on her counter and kill you when she does.

"She's not going to catch me, or kill me for that matter." He replied, matter-of-factly and taking as sip of water.

"How could you be so sure?"

"She went shopping and won't be back until like six."

"Really?" Chad asked with a smirk. This was going to be good.

"Really. Why are you looking at me like that?" Troy asked, but then he stopped and thought for a second. "She's right behind me isn't she?" he asked, but Chad just walked off into the game room. Troy slowly turned around to come face to face with a mad mom.

"Hey, mama!" he greeted hopping down from the counter. "How was your day? Good? That's great! Well, it was nice talking to you, but I have to go make sure Chad doesn't break anything. You know how he is with electronics. Like that time he hammered his IPod? Sad times. Bye!" He rambled. Then he turned and tried to hurry and run from the room.

"Hold it, mister!" He heard his mom screech from behind, and automatically stopped. He also heard Chad snickering in the other room, but decided to ignore it.

"Ma'am?"

"What have I told you about sitting on the counters?"

"You told me they were awesome place to relax?" He replied to try to lighten the mood, but once he saw the look on her face he straighten up. "You said not to sit on them."

"Exactly, now go on to check on Chad before he really does break something."

"Okay, mom." He replied kissing his mom on the cheek and walked into the game room. When he walked in the first thing he noticed was a pillow colliding with his face.

"What the crap was that for?"

"For saying, that I can't be trusted alone with electronics."

"What? It's not like I was lying, right?" He asked, turning on the TV and flipping the channels until he finds a rerun of the latest Lakers' game. Basketball has always been a high influence on their lives. It brought them together as best friends. It made them bond with their fathers, who most of the times are away on business trips or too busy. They know when ever they are all together there'll be an infamous, Bolton vs. Danforth game in one of their backyards. It showed them team work and responsibility. It showed them to be them. That's another reason they're outcasts at East High. It's all either drama or academics. Nothing else. Troy and Chad worship sports, but are great in the academics. Therefore' they're 'freaky sporty geeks'. That's some combination to attain at East High. They do have one good reputation, though. Their passion for hip-hop dancing is known through out all of East.

″Anyway, back to my perfect reason for you to go to the party.″ Chad blurted out all of a sudden. 'Great.' Troy thought as he heard Chad say those dreaded words. He's been trying to ignore the party subject ever since they stepped foot in the house.

"Okay, Chad." He started, "What's the perfect reason?"

"You can finally talk to Sharpay!"

"What!" Troy exclaimed as he spat out some of the water he was drinking "Are you high or just mentally insane? I'm not getting into a ten foot radius of her if we even go to the party, so there's no way possible for me to talk to her."

"Whatever. I mean, c'mon man!" He screamed standing up and pacing the room, pleading his case. "It's obvious you like her. In fact, there's no way in hell you don't like her! So, do us both a favor and get up, go to the party, and talk to the girl!" He finished, throwing his hands in the air just to prove an even bigger point. He was wrong, though. Troy didn't like Sharpay, he loved her! Well, at least that's what he says. She was everything he could ever ask for. She was talented, confident, and she has got to be smart, because you have to pass all your classes to participate in any school production. She's been the lead in all of them, and Troy's been the one in the front row at all of them. Just last week, while Sharpay was doing the closing song to the school's spring musicale, as likes to call it, he was hypnotized (or traumatized, which ever way you want to put it) by Sharpay's performance. He even drags Chad along with him to the performances.

"I guess you're right." He finally admitted.

"I am? I mean, of course I am! I think?" Chad was utterly confused. Troy never said he was right. Maybe, because he was wrong every other time, but that was beside the point of him being…right. Yeah!

"We can go to the party IF, and only if Mr. and Mrs. Evans say its okay with them." They both knew he was only saying that to make it seem like he didn't just give up. They both knew they were going to the party.

RETURNING-RETURNING-RETURNING-RETURNING

Later on that night after dinner, Troy and Chad went upstairs to put Chad's plan into action. They walked into room sat in his room, sat in two of his leather chairs, and Troy called the Evans' house. They weren't worried about Sharpay or Ryan answering the phone, because one of the maids would usually get it. Until now, when someone picked up the phone it was non other than Mr. Evans. Mr. Evans, the man who's been like a second father to Troy for his whole life. He was always there when his father wasn't there. He doesn't hate his father for not being there most of the time. He loves him dearly, but Mr. Evans was there when he wasn't.

"Hello?" he answered, "this is the Evans' residence, Richard Evans, speaking."

"Hey, Mr. Evans, this is Troy."

"Oh! Hey, Troy! How are you doing? It's been like a week since I last talked to you, but it's felt like more." He chuckled into the phone.

"Yeah, I know it does feel like it's been a while. I've been good, though." He replied, getting a little nervous about the really reason he called.

"That's good, but what's wrong?" Richard asked getting curious. He could tell when something was always wrong with Troy whether he knew what it was or not.

"Huh?" 'Busted' was Troy could think right about now.

"Troy." he started, "I can tell when something's up. Just say it." Troy noticed Chad smirking at him, because he heard what Richard said. He was right.

"Oh, yeah. You know how Sharpay and Ryan are having a party tonight. Of course, you do, it's your house and kids. Anyway, we weren't invited, and Chad was wondering if we could go?" he asked instead of stated like he rehearsed. Asking for something from Mr. Evans wasn't so easy to do, even though it should.

"Of course, you could come! I'd be insulted if you didn't! Anyway, I got to go, but I'll see you and Chad tomorrow night, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you then."

"Okay, you tell Chad I said: 'Hi'."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." With that, they hung up. Troy placed down the phone on his computer desk, and went to sit on his bed.

"Are you happy, now?" he asked his friend who had a stupid grin on his face.

"You know it! Now we con both get some girls!" he exclaimed reaching for a high five, but put his hand down when he saw the look on Troy's face.

"Okay, so here's the deal. We're going to go to this party only, and I mean ONLY, because Richard really wants us to. If you do anything to case any negative attention to me or yourself-I'm gone. Got it?" he instructed.

"Yes, sir!" Chad replied with a sarcastic salute.

"Whatever, go to your room and go to sleep." Troy said getting under his blanket, and turning off the light.

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

RETURNING-RETURNING-RETURNING-RETURNING

The next morning came by quickly, and everyone in the Bolton residence was up and about. Except for one teenage boy, with out of control hair. Troy walked down the hall to his best friend's room. They didn't live together, but both of Chad's parents are out of town so he came there. He walked in and almost burst out in laughter at the sight. Chad was entangled in the bed sheets, and the blanket on the floor. He was lying in a diagonal, so one leg and arm were hanging over. He also had drool coming out of his mouth, with every snore that came out of it. Troy ran back to his room, got his camera, and tiptoed back in to take the picture. He forgot to take off the flash, so when it did, Chad jumped up and crashed to the floor, taking the sheets down with him. Troy fell to the floor in a fit of laughter, as Chad tried to get untangled. Once, Chad got untangled, and Troy finally stopped laughing, Chad started talking.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Mom told me to come and wake you up since breakfast is ready."

"Oh, well, okay, but what just happened doesn't leave this room. Do you understand?" Chad explained walking out the door.

"Yeah," Troy answered, "whatever, you say." Once, they got to the kitchen, Chad greeted Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, then started eating. Suddenly, Troy looks at Chad, and bursts out in laughter. His parents look as if he was some retard monkey at the zoo that's going bouncy, bouncy everywhere.

"What's got into you?" Jack asks cautiously looking at his son, in a peculiar way. Chad quickly looked at Troy with a, you-better-not-tell-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you look. Sadly, Troy was already showing the picture he took with his camera.

"This is how I found Chad sleeping in the bed this morning." He said, pointing to a much disoriented Chad. Laughter was heard all through the dining room. Chad turned beet red, slumped in his seat, and shot daggers at Troy so fiercely, if they were real no one would have to second guess if he was dead or not when they reached him. He will pay.

"Wow, Chad, could you get anymore jumbled in there?" Jack asked chuckling, and taking a drink of orange juice to try to calm himself down. He didn't know what was funnier this or the time he was going .bouncy, bouncy up the stairs, and his phone bouncy, bounced out onto the stairs. Next, thing you know it's in pieces, because of his big foot stepping on it. That kid really can't ne trusted with electronics.

"I hope you didn't get any drool on my new pillow cases, mister." Lucy asked snappily, but was only joking.

"Ha! Ha! Everyone's a critic!" he retorted finishing his breakfast, and going upstairs. The three Bolton's just looked at each other and burst out laughing again. They continued to eat and talk animatedly about different things, just catching up. The subject of what they were doing today came up, and as if on cue, Chad comes in the room again. Now, he was fully showered, and was wearing jeans and a T-Shirt that read: My hair comes with its own website.

"We're going to a party. It's going to be awesome! I came down here to drag Troy from the table, so he can shower and get dressed."

"Why? It doesn't start until around eight, it's only like ten thirty." Troy asked curiously.

"We're going shopping, duh." He replied, and started to walk out the room, but not before he turned and said. "Be ready in forty-five minutes. I'll be waiting by the car." With that he walked upstairs again. They all looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders. Troy got up to clear his dishes, and came back in the dining room.

"What is he up to, son?" Jack asked amused.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, the only thing it's going to do is leave me in trouble or misery." He replied shaking his head at the memory of his friend's past antics.

"Don't they always?" Lucy retorted, smiling, "just keep you eyes open, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will. Well, I guess I better go get ready before Chad comes in here with the U.S. Army." He laughed with his parents, and walked out the room.

RETURNING-RETURNING-RETURNING-RETURNING

Exactly forty-seven minutes later Troy was outside unlocking the door to his car. He got in car, put on his seatbelt, and started the car. He pulled out of the long driveway, and started off on the road. Once he got to the stop sign, he was about to turn on the radio, but something stopped him.

"You were two minutes late." Chad snapped, folding his arms. He was seriously acting like a major girl today. Troy looked at Chad crazy for a minute, but started driving again since the car behind them started blowing the horn. It was quiet for a while, but Troy started talking after they got on the freeway.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" he asks out of nowhere, sounding quite pissed. He thought he had every right to be, too. Chad was being a complete ass and he didn't even do anything wrong. What the crap is going on?

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Ever since this morning you've been acting strange. It's like something's bothering you." He parked the car and turned off the engine, but stayed sitting. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Usually Chad's all goofy, but today he's acting like a total pain. Troy looked at Chad, and then sighed. "What's wrong, dude? You can tell me. We're brothers remember?"

"They hate me, man. They hate my sticking guts." He said frustrated, putting his face in his hands. This was going to be hard. Who are 'they'? Why do they hate him? Is he crying? How do you console a crying sixteen year-old male? Great.

"Who hates you?"

"My mom and dad. They aren't even out of town. The real reason I'm staying with you is, because they kicked me out. I'm technically homeless, man. My life sucks!" he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. It was suddenly quiet. Nobody dared to even move. That was seriously shocking to hear. The Danforth's were really nice people from Troy's point of view. Whenever Chad did something they just kind of looked over it. What happened?

"What did you do?"

"I hurt her." He continued to cry.

"Who you did you hurt?" he asked quietly.

"My mom, man. I hurt my mom."

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Not sure? Let me know! **

**P.S. I know it's been a while, but I was grounded. Then I lost my USB that had my story on it. Then the stupid phone company turned off our internet, because they got our names mixed up with someone else's! UGH! You see the next two chapters that I wrote are typed on an older version on Microsoft Word. My computer crashed and after we fixed it we upgraded to whatever the newer version is and yeah I can't open it off of my USB drive so I had to find someone with that version of Microsoft Word and internet to upload the next two chapters. I did,so ****I'm back now! **

**Okay so I know this basically author suicide, but I'm starting a new story. ****It's called 'For the Love of Baby G' so hit that up and let me know what you think! The second/third chapter of Hidden Talents is in progress so be ready for that, too. If you haven't read that, check it out to. Well I think that's it so I'll see you all laterz!**

**P.S. cyber cookies to everyone that reads all three of my stories and cyber hugs to all that leave a review or something!**

**Love, Lesha!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter of Returning so...enjoy! :p I just want to say something, though. This is TROYELLA!! NOT Troypay! So now that's all cleared up, here's the story...**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own HSM, because all of the kissing scenes would've been done by me and not Vanessa Hudgens!...lol Okay, here's the REAL story....**

**Last Time:**

* * *

"_What did you do?" _

"_I hurt her." He continued to cry._

"_Who you did you hurt?" he asked quietly. _

"_My mom, man. I hurt my mom."_

Wonderful News: Chapter 2

**_Troy's POV_**

This is seriously confusing. Chad hurt his mom? That's unheard of. Mary and Chad have the closest mother/son relationship none to man and monkey! How could he have hurt her? Sure, he does lots of things that may piss her off, but they made up by doing some girlie activity, like knitting. Now he's thrown out. What could he have done? I've been trying to keep him in line, and he's been good. Unless, they found out. Oh, shit they found out….

"They found out didn't they?" I asked quietly after about ten minutes. We've must've been here a while, the way the security guard keeps circling the section we're parked in, but I don't care, though. I'm trying to help my friend. Sadly, he's not responding to me, so I try to ask again.

"Did they found out?" I asked again, but this time with a little authority in my voice. It's kind of creepy how I do it, but it's affective. This time he didn't say anything, but he flinched, so I took that as a 'yes'. Great, they found out about his problem. He's been an on-and-off alcoholic for about two and a half years. I've told him time and time again to quit, and he's tried, but he just didn't commit. He'd stop, and start. Stop, and then start. It was a never ending cycle. He stopped about a month ago; I guess he started again. I just don't know when.

"When did you start again?"

"Last Friday." He whispered, but at least the crying subsided.

"When did they find out?"

"On Tuesday." He answered with a shaky breath. I truly felt sorry for him. I've never seen him so…depressed. He's over here in tears, for crying out loud! (No pun intended....)

"If they found out on Tuesday, and you moved in on Wednesday, why are you so crabby today? You were just fine yesterday. How did you hurt your mom to the point they kicked you out. Knowing your parents they'd just get you some professional help." I started to ramble, and that was I big mistake. Chad exploded.

"That's just it!" he started, and I knew it was over. The calm voices, the understanding, and the sensitivity was gone. "You think you know everything! Well, you know what? You don't! Just, because you live this fairytale luxury life, doesn't mean everyone around you does, too. You know what really makes me sick about you?" he paused, and I waited.

"You have the chance to rule the school, yet you're sitting mad at the world, because you think everyone's out to get you! You want everyone to like you for you, but you're being somebody completely different! You have everything: money, a loving family, and you could have friends if you stop acting like some poor, pitiful fool. How about you do us all a favor, and fucking grow a pair!" Another pause. "Wait a minute. The whole loving family thing is a lie. Your so called 'perfect' parents are just as pathetic as you. They probably talk about me when I'm not looking. They're most likely laughing to each other in their custom made leather seats, and drinking some imported dessert wine, but they could kiss my ass. If they ask where I'm at, tell them I'm not coming back, so you all could throw a party with my parents. I'm out of here." I hurried, and pressed the lock button before he even got a chance to reach for his seat-belt. I was livid.

"Who the fuck, do you think you are?" I started. I knew I should've been calm and collect, but he went over board bringing in my parents. "You've got a lot of nerve talking about my family and me after all the shit we've done for you. Especially my parents and you know it! You think just because our parents work together they just let you in our house? Well, think again! There are plenty of people at that damn building that have the same problems as you -maybe even worse- yet all you can do is mope around, talk about the people who actually give flying shit about you, and drink all your petty little problems away! Yes, I could be the most popular guy in school; you think I don't realize that? That's not what I want, though. I've been trying to tell you that for I don't know how long, yet you can't seem to get it through that thick skull of yours! To think my only friend would listen to what I have to say. I guess I was wrong about that, too. You know what? How about **you** go grow a fucking pair, and stop drinking you life away!"

"Who are you to tell me what I know? What to do?" He asked furious.

"A friend."

"It's hard to tell at times, man." He sighed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wasn't a good friend? Since when? I've been doing everything I possibly could to be the best friend I could be, and yet here I was being told it was hard to tell. What is the world coming to?

"I'm not a good friend?" I asked puzzled. "How am I not a good friend? I've been doing everything I could to be a good friend. I guess you can't seem to notice. I thought every time we had a fight it was my fault, but it wasn't it was always you. You've been the one bringing us down the whole time. I've been so blind. You're right, though, I can't see who my real friends are, but it's not because I was being something I'm not." I paused to swallow the lump that formed in my throat. "It was, because I was always around someone who really wasn't my friend…you. So, if you want to go, go ahead. It really wouldn't make a difference, because in the end we'll both know who was in the wrong here." With that, I unlocked the car doors. He didn't move, though. He sat there in thought. What he was thinking about I couldn't imagine, but it had to be bad. He broke down. Again. Great. This is like the worse day of my life!

"You're right." He mumbled after another ten minutes. I really couldn't understand what he was saying, so I asked again.

"What?"

"I said you're right." Wow. "You're right about everything. Me. My parents. Especially yours. They've been, so nice, and I'm sitting here talking them. I really owe you an apology, though. You really are a good friend." As brief as that was, It was really heartfelt. I know it was. I'm his best friend.

"Yeah," I started, "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that. I know you're going through some crap right now, but brother's fight, right?"

"Yeah, whatever happens, we're always brothers." He did our hand shake, and fell into a comfortable silence. Still, I was consumed in the thoughts about what was going on, so I asked.

"What do you mean you hurt your mom, though? Why were you asking like a jerk this morning if they kicked you out on Tuesday?" It got so quiet I thought he stopped breathing for a second. I turned to face him, and saw he was still alive. I don't know if he was sane, though. Then he sighed, and started talking.

"They did find out on Tuesday, but it wasn't that bad. Sure, they kicked me out, but that wasn't really a big surprise. I already had my stuff packed for if-and-when they find out. It's no way mom would've let me stay." He chuckled as if this was funny. Last time I checked getting kicked out, because your parents found out you have an alcohol problem wasn't funny. Not one bit.

"Anyways, the reason I was acting like that this morning is, because when everyone else was sleep I snuck out to go to a bar, and I had a hangover, sorry."

"That doesn't explain you hurting your mom, though." I stated, I could tell he was trying to ignore the subject, but who can blame him?

"Before I came back to your house I took a little stop, completely wasted." He paused and I braced myself for what was about to come next. "My mom opened the door, and from what I remember. I swear she broke down in tears. I didn't really grasped what was going on, so I just exploded on her. I started telling all this stuff about what a bad mom and wife she was. I called her a slut and every time she's working out late she's probably sleeping with all the guys in the office, including you dad." I tensed up, but let it go to let him finish his story. "When I said that, she got up and started yelling in my face, I got pissed and… I hit her." Then the crying came back again. I was stunned beyond belief. He hit his mom. Is he crazy! This is… I don't know what this is, but it's not right! He hit his mom for crying out loud! The one who's been through everything with him! The one who cares for him no matter what. The one who told him monsters really don't live in his closet (long story). Yeah, sure, most people would be like I should just leave him, because he's such a bad influence, but I won't. I can't. He was there for me when I…. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he started talking again.

"I don't think we should continue to be friends, man." You see what I'm talking about? I'm not going anywhere.

"No. you were there for me when I needed you, so look at it as returning the favor." I waited for a response, but he just sighed. So, I just continued. "Look, what happened after you hit her?" I asked cautiously. He hesitated for a moment, but started talking.

"She went crazy, basically. She started crying, screaming, and hitting me all at once, but I just sat there. It was finally processing in my head what was going on, and a just froze. I didn't know what to think. Then, my dad came in the room to see who was at the door, and saw the scene in front of him. He quickly grabbed my mom off of me, and told me to come inside, since we were still in the doorway. Anyway, we got in the living room, and since my mom is still in hysterics, my dad asks me what happened, but I'm still frozen at the moment. He sighed and continued to try to comfort my mom. After she calmed down, he asked her what happened and she told him everything. He really didn't believe it at first, but the forming bruise on the side of her cheek conformed it. To say he was mad was a complete understatement. His whole face was flushed, and his eyes were pulled into tiny slits. He told me to pack all the stuff I need and meant something to me, and get out. If I wasn't out in thirty minutes, he said, he'd call the cops and say I was some burglar. So, I grabbed my stuff and split. I still didn't fully grasp what happened until I took a shower this morning."

Usually when people's best friend is going through a serious problem, they tell them how everything's going to be okay. Fate will make everything right again. Don't worry about it, things will get better. That's all bull, though. Nobody really means that crap, let alone believe it. They just say all of that, because they're too naive to face the truth in front of them. So, I'm not doing it. I'm not going to sit here and lie to his face. He and I both know there's a huge possibility everything may, in fact, get worse. I don't know why, but something telling me the worst is yet to come.

"So, now what are you going to do?' I ask.

"I don't know, man. This is all so over-whelming. I'm losing everything that ever meant something to me." He answered grimly, placing his head in his hands.

"You're not losing me, Chad. I'm here for you, man. I'm not telling you everything's going to be okay, but we're going to get through this together. That, you can bet. I mean, hey, you're not all _that_ bad." I said nudging him in the side, trying to lighten the mood. It helped a little- he smiled a small smile- but it wasn't what I was hoping for. So, I was looking around to find something to cheer him up, and then I realized where we were. The mall. The party. Everything came crashing back as I remembered the cheerful time in my life. Not that going to this party was any fun, but if it helps my friend, I guess I'm game.

"I know what'll cheer you up." I started. When he didn't respond I continued talking. "The party." With that his head jerked up and he had on the same smirk as when he first brought the bloody idea up. What have I gotten myself into?

"Well, c'mon then!" he exclaimed, practically jumping out of the car, and towards the mall. He seriously scares at times....

* * *

The party started at 9 0'clock, and when we got there thirty minutes after, the party was already in full swing. People were smashed all over the place, talking loud, and danc…grinding to the loud music. Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance' was vibrating through the spacious house, and you could bet just about everyone in the room was feeling what she was saying. That's if their minds were clear enough to here it, though. I looked around the room some more to see people passed out in various places, and two couples going upstairs to have drunken sex. This is why I don't come to parties. I looked around to find Chad, but saw him on the make-shift dance floor in the middle of the room dancing with some random chick and a cup in his hand. Typical. Since I felt completely out of place, I took a seat furthest in the corner. I was finally going to go and round up Chad so we can leave, but then love of my life walked in and my heart skipped a beat. Descending down the stairs was none other than Sharpay Evans. She clad in a fitting hot pink mini dress with sparkling sequins cascading on the top. She was beautiful. She was my dream. Too bad I'd have to find out she'd be my worst nightmare too late. I was about to go towards the bar, when Chad popped up in front of me with some red head clinging on his arm. She'd pass out any moment, I thought to myself. The look on his face told me exactly what he was thinking.

"No, Chad. I can't do it. She'd laugh in my face." I said sighing.

"You're going to go talk to her. Just say something like: Hi, I'm Troy Bolton. My dad is the reason your dad is rich. Nice to finally meet you."

"You really are crazy. I'm not about to do that!"

"Well…do something!" with that he pushed me towards her. It just so happened that she was alone for once, so here goes nothing.

"Um…hi Sharpay. Nice party you have here." I started trying to make small talk. I was never good at that.

"Um…what are you? I mean…who are you?" she asked turning around to face me. I could feel the disgust rolling off of her sharp tongue. She was like an anaconda. She was out for the kill.

"I'm Troy. We've been in the same homeroom since like seventh grade. We have almost every class together except for gym and drama." I started explaining hopelessly. 'She doesn't even know me. What makes Chad think I could actually ask her out?' I thought to myself. I watched as she analyzed my face a scrunch her eyebrows as she tried to get some kind of clue of who I was. Thankfully, I didn't say my last name. My teachers don't call me by my last name, either. I guess turning in my work has its advantages. Suddenly, she gasped, and I realized she was gazing into my eyes. 'So, she does remember me.' I thought to my self, regaining a little of my confidence back.

"Oh, my gosh! It's you!" she started, and I began grinning like a little kid in the middle of a candy store. "You're the cute pool boy we had last summer. How come you never called back?" she continued, and my face fell. Wow.

"Yeah, I'm not nor have I ever been yours or anybody else's pool boy." I answered back stiffly. I know I don't want to be known as some stuck up rich guy, but don't ever compare me to a pool boy. I had a very bad experience, but that's another story.

"Oh, okay, but why are you here? Talking to me?" The ice queen was back. Her eyes turned into slits and the venom of her words was springing from her tongue in five seconds flat.

"Look," I started, getting on with it already. "I've known you for about five years now, and I've got to something to say." I paused and took a deep breath. This is it. "I really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime." After that, I released the breath I took in. I watched as she started to smile, but it wasn't the smile I was looking for. It was the smile of the ice queen. I'd recognized that smile anywhere. All of a sudden she slit her eyes again, and started talking.

"Ha! Are you kidding? Like I'd really waste my time with you. I finally realized who you were. You think just, because you have nice eyes, you can just come up and talk to me? Well, I've got news for you-you're wrong. Dead wrong." With that, she flipped her hair and walked off. Shaking her hips and all. I stood there for a while, looking at nothing in particular. Thinking about what just happened. How could I have been so stupid? I've never let Chad talk me into talking to her, so why now. Was it, because I felt sorry for him? Yes. I now that's bad, but what else was I supposed to do? I needed someone to talk to and fast. I knew just the person, too.

I walked to the kitchen as if I was going to get a drink, but looked around to make sure no one was watching me and took a sharp right. After that I was face-to-face with a large, elegant door. I knocked three times and tapped four times and the door immediately opened. I walked in and closed the door securely behind me. I took in my surroundings and felt at home at once. The study has brought comfort to me for I don't know how long and it was just what I needed. Comfort.

"Hey, Troy. Shouldn't you be downstairs enjoying the party like everyone else?" Mr. Evans asked from behind his desk. He was a very good looking man for his age and was well-toned,as well. His greying hair showed age and wisdom. His dark eyes showed everything from strength to concern.

"Should I?" I retorted glumly and he sighed. I hate to bring stress on him, but who else was i supposed to go to? I could've gone to my parents, but I couldn't leave Chad. Especially with alcohol around. Shit. I forgot completely about that. I was drawn out of my thoughts when I noticed Richard about to say something, but then the phone rung. He held up a finger as to say hold on a second and I nodded my head.

"Hello, Mr. Richard Evans, here....Oh! Jack, hows it going man?" My dad said something and Richard's whole face drained of color. He just answered with "yes's" and "No's". After a while he hung up the phone, looked at me, and then just burst out in a grin. "well, Troy! Happy news in deed! Your dad got a got a huge deal with another company to buy!"He said with fake happiness lacing his voice. Sure, he was proud of my dad, but there was something he wasn't telling me.

"That's great, but what else?" I asked. Just like he could read me; I could read him.

"He has to go and manage it for a while." he sat there motioning his hands as if i was supposed what he was getting at. I was clueless, though. I never really did get into the 'business'. It just wasn't my thing. That's why I have plans on going to college and making a living of my own, instead of living off of my dad or following his 'footsteps'. After Rick gave up on trying to make me understand, he just finished telling me.

"You and your mom are going with him." he explained and I could feel about half of the color of my face drain. It couldn't be that for could it? Maybe a thirty minute drive, and i could swing that, but Richard continued talking. "It's in L.A." he continued mumbling and I could tell i was completely pale by now. How could he? He knows the trouble Chad's going through and now we're just up and leaving. What am I going to do? Chad's not going to make it through this by himself and with me and mt parents gone he basically doesn't have anyone. Great. How am I Going to tell him? He'll hate me for sure! Maybe I really am a lousy friend. No. I'm a great friend. It isn't my fault we're moving. We're moving. The whole idea processed through my mind over and over and I felt my body go limp in the chair I was in. Richard asked if I was okay, but I really wasn't hearing him. Was I okay? No....

"How long before we move?" It sounded a little harsh, but I really didn't get a chance to get that through my mind, for his next answer froze me.

"You're leaving in a week." he answered glumly after sighing. A week. I have one week with my best friend. Could I possibly fix things in seven days? Probably not, but I wasn't going to let him go down without a fight. Maybe I could convince the Danforths to give him another chance. They always thought I was a good influence on Chad, but I never fully understood their assumption. I always thought I was the lucky one to have a friend like Chad. Sure, he was a true butt-head at times, but that's what makes him unique. That's exactly why this week is going to be hard. I'm going to help get my friend back with his family.

Could I possibly fix things in seven day? Probably not, but I wasn't going to let him go down without a fight....

**AN: Love it? Hate it? Can't Decide? well, i don't care! just leave a review...or something! :P**

**Love, Lesha**


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This chapter is solely dedicated to Whirlergirl, because she basically told me I'm the worst updater alive and need to do something about it!! And I loved her for it! So thanks a bunch! Also, she leaves amazing reviews and they put a smile on my face every single time I read them, so yea! You all should thank her, because she's awesome like that! Also, check out her story whiteBoy. Its insanely good and I'm not just saying it! Thanks again, Whirlergirl!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, but my birthday just passed so maybe my wish about Zac 'Stud Muffin' Efron will come true!!**

**Chapter 3:**

_**One Week Later**_

_**Troy's POV**_

Today's the day I leave everything I've ever known behind. Right now I'm in the backseat of my family's limo, traveling to the airport, and thinking about everything that happened the past week. To say it's been a long week is now joke. The Danforth's are one big happy family again-sort of-, somehow I'm not a geek anymore, and my parents think I'm on steroids. It all started later that night after I left Mr. Evans' study. I had told him about Chad's problem, and he gave me some advice on how to fix it. I was walking out the secrete door and in the kitchen when I was stopped all of a sudden by none other than Mark O'Brian and Bryant West.

_**Flashback**_

_The party was still in full swing by the time I reached the kitchen so I knew I wasn't missed, or so I thought. Once I turned around from the secrete passage way I noticed the two least likely people I would ever want to see. I knew they were up to no good, for their stances immediately told me I wasn't going anywhere. I was really pissed right now so I really didn't feel for their crap._

"_What do you two want?" I asked sneeringly. _

"_What were you doing? Trying to find someplace to hide after Sharpay rejected you? Did you actually think you stood a chance, dork?" Bryant retorted, pushing my shoulder to try to make me back up, but I didn't bulge. I was a lot stronger than they thought, because I always backed down, but not tonight. I already have a lot of things to deal with, and adding them to my list is not what I have plans on. Tonight, I was not going to walk away. _

"_Actually, I was looking for a bathroom, but this house is so big I got lost." I replied matter-of-factly. Okay, so I lied; big whoop. It wasn't like I was about to tell them I just came from the secrete passage way from the guy that's like my second dad's office, I mean come on. They seemed to except my answer, but they didn't move. _

"_Um, is their anything else I could do for you or is this interrogation done?" I asked coolly, crossing my arms, and leaned casually against the nearest counter. My plan was to keep my cool and act like I didn't care which wasn't hard, because…well- I didn't. They can do whatever and say whatever, but I really don't care. I had bigger fish to fry. I'm leaving the state and my best friend's life is slowly, but surely falling apart. _

_Next thing I know, I'm being hoisted up against the kitchen wall in the Evans' mansion. That took my to the edge right there, and all I could think about was which one to punch in the face first. I'm tired of all the harassment and discrimination. I'm tired of not doing anything about it, and it's about to stop. Right here, right now. So, I took my closest target-which is Bryan since he was the one holding me up- and gave my best right hook. He stumbled back and by then half of the party-goers were gathering around. (The ones that was still sober and conscious, at least.) Mark took some time to come towards me, because I guess he was shocked I could hit that hard, but whatever. I got in my fighting stance and was ready to attack again. I watched as Mark advanced towards me and throw his first punch. I dodged it and he went crashing into the wall. Someone in the crowd shouted 'Troy, look out!' so I immediately turned around and swung left. That's when I realized Bryant was coming towards me with an empty glass bottle. Was he trying to kill me or something? Maybe he was just too drunk to realize what he was doing, but that really wasn't a good excuse. I wasn't going out without a fight-even though it was between two guys. _

_That's when I started to wonder where the heck Chad was when you need him. I turned around while Bryant was trying to get his self together from my last blow, to see what was going to be Mark's next move. Luckily -speak of the devil- Chad was serving him good with a right upper-cut/left jab combo- we didn't take mixed martial arts for five years for nothing. He turned to me and we did a quick fist bump, only to have it interrupted by Mark and Bryant coming up behind both of us. Simultaneously, we both did a jump kick behind each other's back and they went to the ground/wall…again. Then we realized the lights were on, the music was off, and the owners of the house were apart of the audience of our little 'show'. None other than, Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Oops. _

"_Alright!" Richard yelled in his I-mean-business voice. "You four! My office! _Now_." He said is a voice so full of authority. I could even feel Chad tense up beside me. We both knew Rick never gets this mad, and well…it was shocking. I looked over to Mark and Bryant and they looked used to it. Not surprising, though. Every time Rick and Jane come over for dinner they'd go on-and-on about how they didn't like Sharpay and Ryan's friends, but don't say anything, because they 'couldn't stand to break their little angels' hearts'. It took a lot of self control for Chad and me not to scoff every time the subject came up. I looked over to Jane next, but she just winked at me real quickly, and I let out a sigh of relief. I nudged Chad and he looked over at me hesitantly._

"_Dude," I whispered, "chill. We're not in _real_ trouble." I pointed to Jane and she just rolled her eyes to get Chad relaxed. To anybody it'll be just like she was rolling hers eyes, because of the childish behavior, but she was really rolling her eyes at her husband's poor acting skills. We were all walking towards Richard's office and the party was back in full swing. I had to stop Chad from going towards the secrete entrance in the kitchen, for that would cause nothing, but more trouble. We reached Mr. Evans' study, went inside, and the 'talk/discipline' began. _

Returning-Returning-Returning-Returning-Returning-

"Troy, honey, we're here." She told me in caring tone. She knew this whole moving thing was messing me up. She always knew when something was bothering me. Mother instincts she always tells me, but sometimes I think she put a bug in my room.

Slowly, I got out the open door that was being held by the driver and took in my surroundings. The airport wasn't a new place for me, but to think that this may be the last time I see it made me cherish it a little. I trudged along side my parents as one of the airport employees pushed out luggage on a cart and lead us towards our terminal. Once we reached it we were greeted by the sullen faces of the Danforth's and the Evans'-minus Ryan and Sharpay, of course. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at the fact.

"Oh, Troy, honey! I'm going to miss you!" Jane exclaimed, engulfing me in a hug and placing kisses all over my face. She's been doing it since the day I was born, but I never really got used to it. Who would? I looked over her shoulder for someone to help me, but they all rolled their eyes. Wimps. Luckily, Rick came up behind her.

"Jane, dear, I think you're going to crush the poor boy. Either that, or make him go back to the stage where he thinks girls have cooties." He joked with a small laugh, and everybody followed. Jane let go of me, hit her husband playfully in the chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. It got quiet all of a sudden, and the thick air of good-bye syndrome kicked in. Nobody wanted to say the words for we knew it'll only make our departure more real, and we didn't want that. We were all a family, blood related, or not. We were supposed to be together always.

"_Flight R-457 from Albuquerque, New Mexico to Los Angeles, California is now boarding. Please check in at the gate." _said a worker over the speaker. Everybody looked down. It was time. The Danforth's came up to me first; thanking for getting their family back together. I didn't want them, though. I was just trying to help friends. To help family. Next it was the Evans' and even Richard had some tears in his eyes.

"Make me proud, _son._" he told me and that's when the tears started to fall. Next, it was Chad. He looked at me and engulfed me in a brotherly hug. We pulled back and he was crying.

"Make sure you show Cali what New Mexico is all about, bro." he joked, lightly punching me in the shoulder. He will always be the one to joke in a time like this, and I was happy for it.

"_Last call for Flight R-457."_

Everyone looked at each other and we were instantly in a group hug, and I cherished every second of it. _'I'm leaving my family'_, repeated over and over again in my head. We all pulled apart and my parents and I started walking towards the gate. We gave the lady our tickets and walked through. I looked behind me one more time and saw they all had somber faces. I gave a small wave and smile, and they all returned the gestures. Chad didn't, though. He looked at me, turned and ran off. I was getting ready to go after him, but Rick told me to go, so I did.

We boarded the plane and found our seats rather quickly. Why my parents must insist we ride first class I'd never know. I sat in my seat by the window and leaned my head against it. I felt my mom put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and tried my very best to give her a smile, but I don't think it went that well. Sighing, I put in my IPod Touch earphones and leaned my head against the window again. I only half listened to the normal instructions the robot-like flight attendants gave as the plane finally took off, and now I have to sit in here for about two hours. _Good-bye Albuquerque…. _

After about fifteen minutes of pointless people watching I finally started to doze off into dreamland. Into my last week in New Mexico….

_After the 'talk' with Rick, Bryant and Mark left out to 'enjoy' the rest of the party; leaving Rick, Jane, Chad and I all alone. We talked about Chad's problem- or should I say problems. His family and his alcohol. We needed to fix it. Fast. When we told him I was leaving in a week he went into a fit. Yelling, screaming, and just about everything else. If I wouldn't have known that by know nearly everybody up at the party was unconscious I would've gotten worried they heard his rampage. I looked over at Jane and she looked liked she was about to go into hysterics. From my family's departure and Chad's crazed outbursts. I looked at Rick and he looked as calm as ever, and it made me calm down. Some. _

_After some time Rick finally got up, walked behind Chad, and placed a hand on his shoulder. At first I thought he was going to shrug it off, but he calmed down and so did Jane. So did I. They then walked over to their seat and sat down. We were in our own thoughts for awhile, but then Jane spoke up._

"_Chad, do you _want_ help?" she softly asked. We all looked at him, but he still had his head down. I knew he was silently crying, though. That's when I knew he really wanted help, but him nodding his head helped out, too. _

"_Okay," Rick started. "we'll call some people tomorrow, get with you all's parents and set something up." I watched uselessly as Chad flinch at the sound of his parents and Rick sigh and out his head in his hands in stress. This was all just to much to take in at one time for anyone. _

"_I'm going to fix everything with his Dave and Nicole." I pipe up referring to Chad's parents. Rick looked up and gave me a short nod._

"_Look," Jane inquired from her spot by her tired husband. "you two go home and go to sleep its been a long day for all of us, so I think we call it a night."_

"_What about the party?" Chad asked so quietly that I wasn't even sure if he said anything. _

"_Don't worry about that. You just go home and go to sleep, okay?" he nodded and we all stood up, knowing the conversation was over and it was time to go. Chad and I took turns giving Jane a kiss and Rick a hug good-bye, and walked out the door. Soon, we made it out the house going out the back way. Neither of us wanted to be bothered by the noise and distraction of the party. The ride home was unusually quiet, but we both knew there was nothing to say. We walked in to be greeted by my parents curled up on the coach, watching some __Cheer's__ re-run. They looked at us and I knew instantly they talked to either Rick or Jane. Maybe even both. I figured Chad knew, too, for he quickly ran up the stairs to his room. I involuntarily flinched when I heard the door slam closed, and then looked ay my parents. They both looked they were on the verge of tears. _

"_Troy…." my mom whispered out, getting ready to come and hug me. _

"_Mom," I said breathlessly, reaching out my hands to stop her from getting up from her spot by my dad. "Just…don't. Please." I didn't want to be mean, and I knew she knew. She just nodded and continued to watch TV liked I wasn't even there. I was grateful…._

_I sluggishly trudged up the stairs and walked down the hallway to my room. I walked to my built in restroom, and started changing into my sleep clothes. I turned around and almost jumped at my reflection. I looked old, tired, and stressed, and that's exactly how I felt. I sighed, walked into my bedroom, and tucked myself into the bed. I long a long day ahead. I had I long _week _ahead of me…._

Returning-Returning-Returning-Returning-Returning-

_**Sunday:**_

_Here I was in my living room, listening to my parents and the Evans' discuss Chad's 'situation' as they called it. Obviously Chad's parents didn't come, but I knew he was happy they didn't and that really made me worry. What was I going to do about it? I told everyone I was going to handle that part, but can I really? I mean, I'm only sixteen. How am I going to convince two adults to allow their alcoholic/ semi-abusive son back into their home. Back into their lives. To give him another chance? I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard my mom calling out my name._

"_Yeah….?" I asked still a little zoned out. _

"_Um, Nikki's on the phone. She wants you." at the mention of Chad's mom my attention was fully on my surroundings. Everybody was looking at me expectantly-except Chad. I figured he left the room as soon as he realized who was on the phone. That made it click in my head that I had to fix this. Fast. Sighing, I got up, grabbed the phone from my mom, and went into the kitchen. I needed to do this in private._

_(Troy/ _Nicole Danforth_)_

"_Hello?"_

"Troy?" _I knew she was crying. I don't blame her._

"_Yeah, its me. What's going on?" I cringed at the thoughtlessness of the question._

"A lot." _I didn't comment and she sighed into the receiver. _"Look, I'm going straight to the point. Chad isn't welcome here anymore. He's just going have to go to a rehab or shelter when you guys leave. I'm sorry. I'm not sending him with your family, because he can't use you as a crutch anymore. He has to grow up."_ I knew she felt no remorse for her words. For her own son. That's what made everything worse; its like they didn't want to help him. He wanted the help, but why can't they provide it for him? _

"_Wait, Nicole. Don't say anything you're going to regret in the future. This is your son we're talking about now. Let's just think it over."_

"YOU DON'T THINK I HAVE?" _I really didn't expect her to explode. Ouch. She sighed deeply. _"Sorry."

"_It's okay, but let's back up a minute." I paused. "How about I come over? It'll be much better for you, Dave, and I to talk this over face-to-face, don't you think?" I suggest hopefully._

"No. Explain now."

"_Okay…." and then I started telling her everything. From the first time he drunk alcohol to the time he got addicted. From the first time he 'stopped' to the breakdown in the mall parking lot. I told her everything. She needed to now. I told her how he really wanted help. How he really needed help. He needed support. He needed his parents. By the end of my 'explanation' Nikki was in tears, and I really didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. _

"You're right." _It's good. _"I can't believe I didn't notice all of this before. I mean, I noticed he was a little different. Being secretive, but that's always been Chad, you know. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"_You can give him another chance. You and Dave can be his crutch instead of me just like you said. _You_ can be there."_

"Its not that simple Troy!" _she yelled._

"_And why not!" I retorted. I was tired of all the bullshit._

"Because I have Breast Cancer!"

"_What-"_

"Troy," my dad said shaking me awake. "We're here." I looked to my left and out of the window, and he was right. I was greeted by the sight of LAX airport. _Hello Los Angeles, California. My new home…._

**AN: So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Not sure? Let me know! **

**P.S. I know it's been a while, but I really don't have a valid excuse so I'm not going to put one. I've just been a bad updater, and I'm extremely sorry about it!! Please forgive me, though. I can't lose the fans!! You guys are AWESOME!! The second/third chapter of Hidden Talents and For the Love of Baby G is in progress so be ready for that, too. If you haven't read that, check it out to. Well I think that's it so I'll see you all laterz!**

**P.S.S. cyber cookies to everyone that reads all three of my stories and cyber hugs to all that leave a review or something! It can even say you're going to trash my cyber cookie just because I took too long with the update and again I'm sooo sorry!! ****L**

**Love, Lesha!**


End file.
